


broken glass on bloodstained photographs

by MabelLover



Series: these violent delights [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Murder, it's become a staple lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelLover/pseuds/MabelLover
Summary: It’d consumed his life, the fact that he found someone who seemed like him in a world that didn’t know who Leon used to be.
Relationships: Leon Bronev/Rachel Bronev
Series: these violent delights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857103
Kudos: 5





	broken glass on bloodstained photographs

As Leon grew, he found an uncanny resemblance between himself and Donald Rutledge. Both adopted by wealthy families, both studying in prestige universities, both with the same hair color and face structure and, dare he think, maybe even the same quirk to his eyes.

It’d consumed his life, the fact that he found someone who seemed like him in a world that didn’t know who Leon used to be.

Naturally, he took an interest in archeology.

It’d started small, a budding flower, as he read Rutledge’s Ancient Histories, as he followed his and his wife’s work on the Azran (his wife lesser known, always, as was typical of that time, even though he found a letter once and wondered if her disappearance from the history books had been misogyny or something that Aquila Rutledge planned herself relentlessly-)

And then it bloomed, and it grew into a fervent passion of incredible proportions. He read article after article, and then when the time for him to write he wrote so perfectly and his work was so well-based that he made a name for himself in his research institute and in a journalism student’s heart.

Her name was Rachel. She was pretty, smart and funny, had a grace to her that he hadn’t found in anyone else. It felt right to Leon to be with her (although at times it felt like he was checking items off a checklist, he was never sure if-), it felt nice, and he could imagine a house and a family and a child.

When Hershel was born, Leon still studied.

When Theodore was born, he took them to digging sites.

Theo patted the bird figures like he would a Teddy and Hersh listened to Leon’s explanations excitedly, and Rachel smiled. Leon spoke of the Azran legacy, a great gift upon the world, and his little family promised to find it (no matter how impossible that would be for them, Leon couldn’t admit that he’s never-)

And when he met the Eagle, terrified, him and his wife taken and the boys somewhere, without them, he met a woman who looked like him and who greeted him with a boisterous laugh and red eyes same as his own.

When Rachel was dying, laying on her bed, he didn’t tell her the signs he recognized of long-term poisoning. Instead, he listened and blamed himself and cried because he was supposed to (although some tears ought to have been true, he-), and when the Eagle, when his mother put a hand on his shoulder, smelling of fresh blood, her turned his back on all morality and stabbed her with a knife hidden in his pants.

He later dug into his mother’s things. Eleonora Aldebaran had an immense spoil, but few of the objects were personal possessions. He found some necklaces, astrological studies, books on the Azran, and a photograph of Donald and Aquila Rutledge.

At the bottom of the stack, Leon found only a photograph of a blonde woman. Behind it, someone had written ‘Chara’.

The third and final Eagle of Targent had been born.


End file.
